As a conventional reciprocating engine, an internal combustion engine represented by a gasoline engine is known. However, the drive of a gasoline engine is accompanied by noise, exhaust gas and vibration. In addition, a gasoline engine is difficult to carry and the use thereof is limited from the point of view of fire prevention. Therefore, the reciprocating motion of a pressure-driving source such as an air cylinder is utilized, as, for example, a power for a power-driven nipper, a power-driven scissors or a combustible treating apparatus.
For example, in nippers for shearing lead wires and metal plates by the power of compression air, the blades are opened and closed by the reciprocating motion of an ordinary air cylinder, and in the air cylinder, the inflow and outflow of the compression air, in other words, the intake and the exhaust of air is controlled by a manual valve or a solenoid.
That is, a conventional pressure-driven engine for obtaining reciprocating motion or rotational motion necessarily requires a switch valve, and a power and an electric equipment for controlling and driving the switch valve, so that the equipment cost and the management of the equipment are also required In certain cases of limiting the equipment, the use of the driving source other than compression air is difficult.
Especially, in the case in which great importance is attached on the portability and the handling property as in the case of tools held by hand, the power source, the connecting cord and the solenoid regulate the moving range and increase the weight of the tools, thereby deteriorating the operability.